


slow burn

by funkietowns



Series: i write sins not tragedies! [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns





	slow burn

it's probably the way he feels when he wakes up in the morning, groggy and tired. usually he's like that, anyway, so it comes as no surprise when he feels weak at the mere feeling of getting up for the day. yifan's on his side sleeping as if yixing hadn't been moving around the whole night in sad attempts to comfortably sleep, but it does cause him to lopsidedly smile as he reaches for his phone to take a picture of yifan's ugly-handsome face.

weekday mornings normally aren't like this, but the text that had awoken yixing made him groan in annoyance, and he wasn't particularly able to fully relax and go back to sleep after that. work had been delayed some two hours due to the weather, and yixing could only imagine it was because the roads, and along with everything else, which were covered in a layer of thick ice. and really, yixing is mostly annoyed because he knows that two hours aren't enough to to allow him to properly rid himself of the heavy weight exhaustion he can feel even in his bones.

he has two alarms set in case they don't manage to wake him up in time, but despite yifan being a heavy sleeper, he always manages to nudge the man hard enough to wake him up whenever he does feel the vibration of his phone, followed by the ring he hates all too much. he falls back to sleep anyway, even if it's only for an hour and a half but does it with little to no relaxation, and then it's back to his phone when he receives another text saying work is cancelled for the day.

he's a little upset now, considering he was all for driving on ice to show up but the way he cuddles into yifan's side, the way he rests his cheek on yifan's warm skin makes his eyes close once more, this time knowing he has nowhere to be, and no real reason to wake up.

he does, though, wake up hours later but only because the weight of yifan's body leaves the mattress and yixing’s face somehow manages to faceplant onto it. he whines and yifan laughs, and he follows him into the living room with his blue blanket bundled around his frame. he feels cool like this. yixing stops in the kitchen for a glass of water, watching as yifan lays on the couch to stretch and yawn in order to fully wake himself up, and the freshness that hits his system as he drinks up has all sorts of feelings waking up inside of him.

when he sets the glass down and proceeds to walking over to the couch, he's not sure what to make of a specific feeling, something along the lines of being unusually needy, and understandably sleepy--still, when he reaches the couch, he makes sure to straddle yifan's thighs and he makes sure to, and in a smooth attempt, hide his face in the crook of yifan's neck.

"i think i could sleep another ten hours,"

yixing hums against his skin, and with closed eyes, yifan chuckles even as his boyfriend's warm breath lingers on the surface of his neck.

"i think you've slept enough. it's two o'clock."

“did i really sleep that long? wow.”

“the day’s almost over and we’ve done nothing. i can’t complain, though.”

yixing avoids responding, his side twitching a little when yifan's hand comes in contact with his sensitive-to-the-touch skin, and maybe it's that yifan forgot because he's also tired but the way he slides his hand up and down yixing's side, that all-too-knowing touch, it has him inhaling rather deeply and he considers the possibility that maybe it isn’t being done in vain. his mouth parts as he breathes in, and his tongue pokes out in attempts to tease yifan's neck as he laps at the flesh.

it doesn't do much, but the cool air that hits the stripe on yifan's neck causes him to lightly grip onto yixing's side, the younger nipping the area he previously licked in order to fight back and yifan laughs. yixing can already feel himself growing in his boxers, the burning desire to grind against yifan doing things his mind can't entirely process but he thinks yifan can when he hears him laugh once more.

"tell me you're not actually horny right now," he says, able to feel yixing's hardness against his crotch. despite being in slight disbelief, it doesn’t change the fact yixing is giving him that look. the i-need-you-right-now look, the _please let me fuck myself on your cock_ look, the look known for the many times yifan’s caved in right after work when yixing excitedly waited for him at the door, grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down for incredibly sloppy kisses, and what followed after--a sleepless night of endless sex. and it’s different this time--every time is different, really--because yixing’s over him, hard and impressively needy as he feels his boyfriend’s hips rolling against his own, and yifan couldn’t have possibly done anything in the moment that he was awake to actually ignite this sort of fire in him. it’s different, and it’s got him feeling all kinds of familiar ways based on previous encounters--but god, if it isn’t arousing. yifan doesn’t complain about the matter, he rarely ever does when they’re in these situations. he thinks of it as sort of a blessing, if anything.

"please shut up." yixing responds as he licks a thicker stripe up yifan's neck and jaw before kissing back down and up once more until he reaches yifan’s jawline again. yifan obediently does as he’s told, not intending to speak another word. his skin feels soft to yixing’s touch, feels inviting for more than simple lips but yixing prefers to feel yifan’s hot tongue on his so he opts for pressing wet kisses onto his boyfriend’s mouth instead.

their warm and wet lips instantly meet each other in a desperate kiss, yixing's hands making their way up yifan's chest as he drags his hips closer to yifan's own. his groan is caught by yixing's greedy mouth as soon as their clothed erections press further against each other, the thin fabric barely restraining the rather urging erections. yifan doesn't think his boyfriend has ever been this hot before, especially as he's trying to ever so casually get himself fucked on the couch.

he never would have imagined something like this to happen, not on a wednesday, in the middle of a hectic week but here he is, eyes closed as yixing’s tongue practically invites itself into yifan’s hot mouth, licking and rubbing wherever he can find purchase until his he hears exactly what he wants to from his boyfriend.

yifan’s deep moans are a perfect concoction of arousing and pleasant that have yixing becoming a mess of what seem like his teenage self losing control of his hormones all over again. he eagerly nips on yifan’s lips while the other’s hands attach themselves to his hips, his fingers pressing harshly against yixing’s supple skin. it almost goes unnoticed, the way yifan ever so casually manages to hook his thumbs on yixing’s boxers, dragging them lower and lower until they hang around yixing’s thighs. he pulls away a moment, really only to remove the last piece of clothing from his body and only urges yifan to do as same, keenly helping him discard his boxers before he can straddle him again, thick and hot skin rubbing against each other upon their proximity.

yifan seems to lose his breath upon feeling yixing’s hardened sex against his own, and yixing sucks in a deep breath as his hips leisurely grind down against the man’s. he hides his face against yifan’s neck once again, his breathing now slightly erratic as he comes to conclusions that this, this is how he’s going to come. not by yifan’s fingers, not by yifan’s thick cock filling him up, nor his mouth, not even his tongue working wonders on him, but this simple feeling, the rawness of their cocks touching that have his thighs nearly giving in and his hips quivering as if all he wants to do is aggressively dry hump yifan for his much wanted release. it's selfish, it really is. but if ever being this selfish has a price marked to it, he’d gladly pay up.

yifan’s hands attach themselves to yixing’s hips once more, and they smoothly slide straight down the curve of his ass, down to his thighs, his fingertips gently digging into the soft skin as he does so. his fingers slide in between yixing’s inner thighs, lightly touching the area where yifan instantly feels his boyfriend’s legs quiver in excitement. it happens every time his hands get anywhere near his thighs, the slight buck of yixing's hips and the tremble of his legs an indication that he wants more of what he’s getting. he doesn’t have to ask as he works his hips against yifan’s, who grinds against him with as much ardor as the other until all they’re doing is dry humping each other on a couch that barely fits them both.

yifan is sly, sly as he grabs a fist full of yixing's ass and gropes it. he hears yixing's cry, hot and heavy against his ear, and his ass shakily presses into the hand, yixing seemingly unsure if he should continue to grind against yifan or immerse himself in the delicious grip of his hand instead.

"you should really put your fingers to good use." he breathes out, licking a wet stripe against the shell of yifan's ear.

yifan smirks knowingly, and he gently pulls yixing's firm asscheek a little to the left as his fingers slip between the crack. the tips of his fingers teasingly encircle yixing's puckering asshole, practically begging to be filled to the hilt. yifan plans on taking his time, little by little to tear yixing apart until he's a complete mess, but the tables seem to turn when yixing's teeth find purchase on yifan's bottom lip.

he's tugging and sucking with vigor, and god he loves that.

"don't you ever fucking think about it," he hisses against yifan's mouth, very well knowing of yifan's terrible life choices. he can feel his fingertips leisurely moving against his hole, barely, and he's not up for being teased. not today. he's desperate, really, he always is, and he's not about to allow yifan another minute of unnecessary teasing when he could already be riding him to his high.

"just a little?" yifan asks, and he hears yixing's groan. the grinding stops, and yixing's hands are clutching yifan's hair.

there’s a subtle hint of pout on yifan’s lips as he lifts his hand to yixing’s mouth, where yixing playfully rolls his eyes and grabs at yifan’s hand with his own. he places a tender kiss to blond’s index and middle finger, giving them both kitten-like licks. yifan in turn, runs his tongue over his lips, his cock twitching in excitement like every single time. yixing takes both digits in his mouth, generously deep throating them before taking yet another slender digit. his eyes bore into yifan’s own, a rather risqué expression forming on his features as his head bobs and his tongue dances below the digits. he coats each finger with his saliva, pulling away to press a soft kiss at yifan’s palm. yifan heaves out a soft curse, feeling hot all over.

before he knows it, yifan’s fingers have already found his hole once again. without hesitating once, he slides in two digits, the sudden intrusion past the tight ring of muscles making yixing’s face scrunch up at the burning sensation, and his fingernails dig into yifan’s chest, lightly scratching at his skin. the pull of his fingers is the most torturous, but as yifan’s fingers dive further into yixing’s heat, he can hear soft sounds escaping his throat. he continues for a few seconds longer, allowing a third finger to accompany the other two. yixing’s breath hitches slightly, his hips for a brief moment staying still as yifan fingers him open at a tantalizing speed that seems to drive him insane.

yixing takes this opportunity to lean closer to yifan, where their lips meet halfway for a slow kiss. yixing moves his mouth on yifan’s like heaven, feather-like touches to the flesh that nearly tickle. his tongue lightly pats on the other’s bottom lip, teeth ever so gently finding purchase on the pink flesh he loves to abuse so much. he sucks with a firm notion, like it’s the only thing keeping him sane at the moment--and really, it is, as yifan’s fingers drive into him so leisurely, stretching him wide open until he can _feel_ something other than pain. once he’s had enough, yixing reaches to grab at yifan’s hand to stop him.

“i think there’s lube in between the cushions,” he mumbles against yifan’s mouth.

“you keep lube in the couch?” yifan’s fingers leave yixing’s hole. the younger man shivers at the loss, sitting up to reach into the couch.

“you act like it’s the first time we’ve fucked on this couch,” he answers truthfully, grinning as he feels a cold bottle on the tips of his fingers. in a split second, he clicks the cap open and drizzles a generous amount of the substance on yifan’s cock, smoothing it out with his fingertips once he’s tossed the bottle behind him.

yifan shivers in delight, and his body burns all over as he watches yixing raise his hips and widen his legs as much as he can on the couch. he takes him in slowly, savoring the way yifan’s cock stretches him wide like his fingers never could. his face contorts different emotions as he smoothly takes yifan’s length, something along the lines of pleasure in the pain with the way he knits his eyebrows together, and how his eyes water just slightly at the thickness that seems to pick him apart. yixing heaves out a sigh once he’s fully seated, not having noticed yifan’s fingernails digging into the skin of his hips until he hears his low groan of satisfaction. he’s biting down on his lips, and his eyes are raking along the expanse of yixing’s body, taking in each micromovement of his.

yixing moves so purposefully at times, especially when he strongly desires something. now, he covets the sensation of yifan’s length dragging out of him as he lifts his hips, wanting nothing but to feel the subtle burn and the full feeling of impaling down on his cock. he murmurs a quiet _fuck_ , his hands quickly falling on yifan’s abdomen as he experimentally lifts and drops his hips, feeling so full and empty all at once.

the base of his neck burns up in a florescent pink, followed by the rest of his face. his lips tremble slightly, wondering how long he’ll be able to keep this up; typically it doesn’t take long until he’s tired out, but with yifan’s hands firmly holding him and guiding him, yixing feels a lot more reassured. it’s not long before he creates a rhythm, one faster than either of them had expected because of how loud yifan is panting. yixing’s head falls back, and his eyes flutter shut. he holds his breath for seconds at a time, relishing in the feeling of yifan’s cock filling him up to the hilt, so good it’s almost unreal. his hips seemingly move on their own accord as small puffs of air leave his mouth; in a matter of seconds, he can feel a fire burn in his chest, urging him to move faster, but he resists and keeps the same pace.

though his limbs are tired and nearly giving out, yixing finds that the way yifan strokes at the curve of his ass and squeezes his thighs gives him purpose to continue his ministrations. the skin of yifan’s hands on yixing’s skin feels ardent as they feel him up, groping and squeezing what they may. he emits every kind of sound; the peep of a squeal of an all too sudden slap on his ass that leaves his skin afire, a low, guttural moan reverberating in his chest as yifan’s fingernails dig into the sensitive flesh of his thighs, clawing down and back up until he’s shivering in pure pleasure. the erotic release of a whimper leaving his tired throat as yifan wraps a few fingers around the base of yixing’s length, squeezing until his breath is faltering, until his chest his rising as if he were about to come.

he feels yifan shift under him just slightly; not daring to lose focus on the most pleasing sensations his body is coming to, he allows himself to let in the sound of their skin smacking against one another. the sound is unlike any other, making his heart race in his chest and causing the blush of his neck to flourish further down his chest, where his hand lifts to tease one of his hardened buds with the tips of his fingers. and just like that, almost imperceptibly, he feels the head of yifan’s length grazing over his sweet spot; yixing’s breath hitches in his throat, and his hips all too suddenly jerk forward into yifan’s hands, wordlessly begging for the man to stroke his oozing member. yifan, caught up in his own pleasure, props himself up just slightly on one elbow, face absolutely reddened by how long yixing his carrying this on; though he’s not one to complain, he can already feel himself bubbling over inside the other.

he sits up carefully, wrapping his arm around yixing’s waist instead to press him unbelievably close. he presses the softness of his lips against yixing’s ear, teasingly grazing them against the shell, able to clearly feel the other’s reaction. a soft shiver runs along the spine of yixing’s body when he feels lips to his sensitive ear, finding himself in a mix of sensations, unsure of which one to succumb to. his body decides for him, the overpowering sensation of yifan’s cock brushing his prostate with such careness making him wheeze out uncontrollably, even as yifan’s teeth work ever so teasingly against his neck. yixing whines at the subtle pain on his neck, sure that those marks will take days, if not weeks to disappear.

“yifan-”

yixing murmurs in a breathless attempt to get his hand to loosen its grip on his cock if the way he holds a deathly grip on his wrist has anything to say about it. his voice is entirely broken, coarse as he cries out a string of pleas for yifan to give in. his head tilts to the side as yifan’s lips busy themselves on marking him up, and yixing feels tears forming in the corners of his eyes, internally coming to conclusions that he can’t take it any longer. he bites down on his lip, body quivering even as he gyrates his hips down, grinding and grinding so keenly, the burning urge growing in the pit of his stomach spreading like a wildfire to his chest, limbs, and head. yixing moans unabashedly as yifan’s fingers loosen around his cock to instead ever so slowly jerk him off.

the groan of frustration mixed with a desperate whimper has yifan nearly peaking over, but he holds on in means to let yixing get off first. the younger man basks in the sensual sensations that coarse through his entire body; the muscles of his lower abdomen are on fire, even more so as they contract sharply the faster yixing’s hips roll to fuck himself down onto yifan’s cock. he stuffs his face in the crook of yifan’s neck, openly weeping and gasping all at once, unable to form a stable enough reaction as yifan’s wrists flick faster and faster and his prostate is rubbed with much more need than before. and it hits him, violently so, like a tsunami that washes everything off shore.

yixing chokes on a sob as his muscles sharply contract and his orgasm hits, the fire in his lower abdomen reaching its ultimate peak and burning out in seconds to come. yixing shivers intensely against yifan’s body, his hips jerking forward, riding yifan simultaneously. yifan’s groan takes him by surprise, the clenching of his heat finally relieving him after what felt like forever to him--he squeezes yixing close to his chest, his own heaving rather harsh his cheeks dusting a bright red as yixing continues to ride him dry.

it takes longer than yixing would like to admit to recuperate from such overwhelming orgasm. His fingers dig into yifan’s shoulder, holding him tightly in attempts to calm his rough breathing, and the sensitivity of his body afterwards. yifan presses soft trails of kisses along the man’s jaw, allowing his body time before yixing finally pulls yifan’s length out of himself, shivering faintly.

“you ready for more sleep?” comes after yixing’s settled himself against his boyfriend. the softest hum follows, and yixing closes his eyes, completely sedated. at least for the day.

“more than ever,” yixing murmurs honestly. and just like that, the two eventually doze off.

wednesdays are for sleeping in, when they’re not fucking their brains out, of course.


End file.
